1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to glass cutters, and particularly to a holder for a glass cutter which increases the control over the cutter during glass cutting operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional and commonly used glass cutter has a small cutting wheel rotatably mounted in a cutting head attached to an elongated, substantially straight handle. Limitation on this cutter construction, however, is encountered due to the inability of an operator to hold the cutter sufficiently steady to permit the operator to exert proper pressure on the cutter while still making a straight or otherwise proper cut on the glass.
I am aware of the following patents which may be pertinent to the invention:
______________________________________ 229,228 June 29, 1880 483,778 October 4, 1892 1,028,870 June 11, 1912 1,189,957 July 4, 1916 1,237,935 August 21, 191 1,547,451 September 28, 1925 2,892,291 July 30, 1959 ______________________________________